A Fangirl's Fantasy
by TheIncrediblePrincessConlon
Summary: When a fangirl suddenly wakes up to find that she is in her favorite TV show, Supernatural, she is pulled into the battle to save Dean's soul, but she soon realizes she has problems of her own.
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! Hope you are having a good day! If not I hope my first multi chapter fic can change that! Reviews are highly appreciated, but all flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

Diclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Hello? FanFiction.

All I remember was slipping into darkness once I couldn't hold on any longer. But where am I? If I'm dead, is this heaven?

"Is she awake yet?" I hear a faintly fimiliar voice mutter impatiently behind me.

Some responded "She must've taken a pretty hard fall, Dean, give it some time." Dean? I didn't know anyone named Dean. Unless... Okay, this is gonna long to sound stupid, and totally insane. My favorite TV show is called Supernatural. And one of the main characters was named Dean. And when I opened my eyes, I saw him, even if it should've been completely and utterly impossible.

"Look who's awake." The newly discovered impossibility said in his usual sarcastic tone with the slight accent. I knew it so well. I decided to play dumb, since it would freak them out if I knew everything about them. "W-Who are you?" I asked in my best confused voice. I guess drama classes were good for something after all. Dean opened his mouth to say something but Sam quickly cut in. "I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean." I already knew this, of course, but for appearances sake I replied "nice to meet you, Sam, Dean," I shook both of their hands. I was having a serious fangirl attack. Then I realized I still have no idea what I'm doing here, in a TV show. "Uh, do you know where I am?" I ask. "We're in Sioux Falls, Illinois, but if you want to know exactly where, you're in our car." The Impala? I took a brief moment to take it in. It looked similar as to in the show, but not exactly like it. The paint was chipping, and the leather seats were cracked from being ripped and sewn together many times. Same with the boys. They looked like their actors, but definitely a little different. A little worse for wear, like their car, untouched by the glamour of Hollywood. "So, who are _you_?" In my excitement, I had forgotten that they probably thought I was some demon or spirit, just showing up like this. "Reverie Brown. From Florida."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get all the way to South Dakota?" Sam inquired, curious. Dean had suspicions written all over his face. "I-I can't remember." Not telling a lie this time. Honestly I have no idea how I ended up here, but I'm thankful I'm not dead. "Okay then, maybe amnesia?" Sam asked though I knew that's not what he was really thinking. So I wasn't surprised at all when Dean, a few minutes later, "spilled" water on me. Holy water, no doubt. When I didn't smoke, he looked relieved. And that's when it hit me. If I knew all the hunter's tricks and how to shoot (My father had taught me), why did I have to be a helpless human? I could be a hunter. So I revealed it. "Holy water?" I asked. They both looked surprised. "How did you know?" Dean asked. "Same reason you know." I replied in what I hoped was an easy voice. "Dean, could I talk to you for a minute? _Alone_?" Sam nodded to the side of the road. The older brother nodded right back, and Dean jerked the wheel to the left, pulling into the gas station.


	2. Chapter 2: Irritated

So here's chapter 2! I decided to try Dean's POV this time. Tell me if he is OOC! Reviews are appreciated, but all flames will be used to roast marshmallows! Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Hello? Fanfiction.

I was irritated. Here we were, just getting back from hunting some particularly stubborn vamps, and heading to Bobby's to find a new case, maybe crack open a beer (or two), when some girl shows up claiming she's a hunter who can't even remember how she got all the way to South Dakota. Think you'd remember a 12 hour trip. Not exactly something I want to get involved in right now.

"Dean, we should help her, I know what it's like to wake up not knowing where you are." Sam snapped me out of my thoughts. I winced at the unwelcome reminder of last week's events, and the horrible turn they took. "Well, we already have a couple hundred demons to deal with, we don't need suspicious amnesia to add to that!" Why do we always have to be the ones to help? We were already in a big pile of crap without this on top of it all. It was too much. But, then again, the universe had never felt like giving us much of a break in the first place. "If she's a hunter, she could help us with that, and I was kinda hoping she'd help me get you out of the deal. She might have information or a lead..." Not this again. "If your still hung up on that, wake up! No one who has ever made a deal with a demon has gotten out of it. And besides if I try to weasel my way out of it, you'll end up dead!" I yelled back at him. We can't always do the impossible. I'd already excepted it, why couldn't he? _If it was him what would you do?_ I already knew the answer. I tried to tell myself it would be different. Different if it were Sammy. "If _you_ think I'm just going to give up, you're crazy! You're my big brother, I'm not just going to let... t-that happen to you. Just give her a chance, Dean!" Sam's face was getting red from all the yelling. I knew there was no point in arguing with him right now, from personal experience. So I gave in, for the time being. "Fine, we'll see if she's helpful, and if she's not, she's out."

I was irritated. The Winchester brothers had left me in he Impala. I could tell by looking at them that they were talking heatedly, but about what, I wasn't certain. It probably was about me, and something else that was going on. The problem was that I didn't know which season we were in. Earlier, probably, because their was no sign of Castiel. The car door opened. "Okay, Reverie," It was Sam. "Me and Dean decided that we are going to try and help. We have a lot going on, though, so we were also hoping you would help us with a problem we've been, er, having." So basically, they'd keep me around if I proved useful. I hoped I would. I needed to figure exactly _which_ problem they were talking about. Their were a lot of options. I also didn't want to mess with the story line too much. "Okay, I'll see what I can do. What's the problem?" I asked eagerly. "Well... " Dean gave Sam a glare. I'm guessing they were arguing about whatever this mysterious 'problem' was out side the gas station. "Well we've been hunting a demon... and he opened a gate to hell. It released hundreds of demons all over the country before we closed the gate." Sam said reluctantly. Season 3, then. Dean looked grateful. I suspected this was because Sam left out him selling his soul. So _that's_ what they were squabbling about. The good old days. At least I didn't get stuck smack dab in the middle of the apocalypse. "Wow.. um, I'll try to help. I'm relatively new to this whole 'demons' thing. I've mostly only ever hunted spirits, but I don't think they could be too much different." I responded. They looked surprised that I wasn't more, well, surprised. "Okay then. Let's get this show on the road." Dean said as he pulled the Impala out of the station, and drove down the winding road, humming Metallica as he went.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mulberry

Here's chapter 3! If you have any suggestions at all leave them in comments. Reviews are always appreciated, but any flames will be used to roast marshmallows!

"Name?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Agent Mercury." Dean responded with a flash of his badge. She pushed two sets of keys over the counter. "Rooms 21 and 22. 22 has the double beds." I grabbed the key to number 21, as Sam and Dean were sharing. We walked down the hall of the Mulberry Motel in complete silence except for the rumbling of the bulky AC machine in the corner. As I saw the room my eyes were assaulted. The entire room was covered, ceiling to floor, with neon rainbow wallpaper. The furniture wasn't much better. The chairs where apolstered in vinyl, with black and white stripes. I collapsed onto the bed in the corner next to the horrifying chairs, because though I knew the color scheme would bother me later, for now I was just thankful I could _sleep_. But when I jumped into bed, tore off my shoes and jacket, and closed my eyes, I found I was wide awake. Thoughts like _How did you get here?_ and _How are you going to get back?_ kept flying around like bullets ricocheting off the insides of my brain. The hours ticked by, and yet no signal of sleep overcame me. Finally, I stood, deciding to get some night air, and maybe a granola bar from the vending machine. I opened the door and walked into the sidewalk, and I felt calm. I had always loved the dark, the way everything and everyone was quiet if you went out at the otherworldly hour between dawn and midnight, when even the biggest of night owls had at least settled down into a stupor. I breathed in and out in time with the crickets chirping, at peace finally. At least until I realized I wasn't alone. "Late night?" It was Dean. For years I had imagined meeting him, but once I did, I suddenly realized he sometimes was kinda annoying. "Hello, Dean, why are you up so late?" I regretted the question as soon as I saw his eyes. They darkened, and filled with anxiety and confusion, though he turned his expression away from me so quickly I barely could be sure it was there in the first place. When he turned his face back towards me, he was smirking. "Just couldn't sleep, I guess." He responded to my earlier question . "Have you found any cases?" I inquired. "Uh, yeah actually. In Broward County, down in Florida, some chick turned up dead in her house. No signs of a break in or even a struggle. Thinking maybe it's one of those demons that escaped back in Wyoming. He replied. "That's good with me."I punctuated the end of my sentence with a yawn. "We should try to get some sleep if we want to hunt tomorrow." I said. "Yeah, guess so." he agreed. We both went back to our respective bedrooms, and I lied down. But I still lay thinking, my anxieties following me into an uneasy sleep.


	4. AN

I am sorry but this story has been discontinued. I started writing it watching season 3 and now I'm on season 7 and the time line is just too confusing. I will continue to write other stories though. Shoot me a PM if you have any ideas for fics for any of the fandoms listed on my profile.


End file.
